


Count

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Dom Patton, Dom!Patton, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Deceit, Sub!Deceit, daddy dom, lowkey, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Patton always gives his kiddos a chance, always giving them a countdown. Too bad Deceit isn’t afraid of Patton, nor some stupid little count.





	Count

_Being bad can feel so good._

ღ

Deceit was familiar with the games the light sides played. It was hard to ignore them; Roman was the loudest, Logan often wore bruises and marks, and Virgil…well. Virgil had days he couldn't even talk; his throat was so used and voice so raspy. Patton was a mystery, though. He never had bruises, maybe the occasional hickey—perhaps the cardigan he wore around his shoulders hid some things, too. He was just too cheerful, too oblivious to be as…intense, as the others, Deceit was sure.

He'd never joined in the play, even after he'd begun associating with the other sides, more. Deceit had always kept more to himself, played by his own rules, he'd never been known to play nice with others. Even then, that didn't dampen his curiosity. He teased the others a bit—Logan was the easiest to gall, but he always denied it. Wasn't it funny how anyone, especially the most logical, could think they'd get away with lying to deception himself?

Roman seemed to enjoy the teasing, if anything. Virgil ignored it, which was infinitely frustrating—he used to be so easy to rile up. Maybe that was Patton's doing, he seemed to have lot of influence over his friends. That didn't stop Deceit from trying, though, until one day, his teasing must've finally gotten tiresome. Someone tattled, and who would you have guessed they tattled to?

It happened in the common area. Logan had just walked in, his arms and neck both adorned with patterned bruises…rope? "I thought you had a schedule to make, Logan. Got a little tied up?" Deceit said, his smirk practically verbalizing.

Logan cut a sharp look towards the lying side, pushing his glasses up. "I was…busy, yes. I don't need your help to—"

"Oh, but you need someone's help," Deceit grinned. Logan flushed hotly, bristling. Suddenly, someone else interjected into the conversation.

"Dee, that's not very nice! Logan has private matters too." Patton peeked into the kitchen, cocking his head at the other two. "Haven't you been teasing everyone enough?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Deceit shrugged, and closed the cabinet he'd been rummaging in. "They're being dramatic." Honestly, this was hilarious. What was Patton going to do, give him a disappointed look and expect that to work? "I'm not the one lying to himself every night—oh, no, don't tie me up, I can be good!" Deceit mocked Logan's voice a bit, sharing something he probably shouldn't have overheard.

Logan's lips pursed and, cheeks aflame, he stormed out of the room. Deceit rolled his eyes and turned back to the cabinet, only hearing Patton clicking his tongue behind him. "That wasn't necessary. You shouldn't tease the others for things they can't help, or things they like!" Patton crossed his arms as he shook his head, taking on his infamous "you can do better, kiddo" tone.

Deceit scoffed. "I appreciate the lecture, Patton, but it's not my fault if they can't handle a little fun." Deceit had yet to turn around, making Patton's eyes narrow.

"Deceit, I've had enough of your attitude. Come here." Oh? Deceit cocked a brow at hearing his full title; often Patton preferred those cutesy nicknames.

With a snort, Deceit finally turned, giving Patton a lazy once-over. "Or what, you'll be  _so_  disappointed?" Deceit put a hand on his chest. "Dreadful."

Patton didn't waver, expression carefully neutral. It…put Deceit a little on edge, really. "Five," Patton said, making Deceit scowl in confusion. "Four…"

Realization dawned on the lying side, and he bust out an incredulous laugh. Was Patton actually counting, like he was a child? "That's rich, Patton," Deceit deadpanned. He folded his arms and leaned back against the counter, smirking at Patton as he counted.

"…one." Patton dropped his arms and started towards Deceit, his jaw set tight. Deceit's eyes widened as the other side advanced on him, quickly uncrossing his arms to hold them out.

"Hey, wait a—" Deceit started, but he never did find the end to his sentence. Patton's hand enclosed around Deceit's wrist and tugged him forward. Deceit didn't even have time to yank on his arm before Patton had him bent over the counter, the edge digging into Deceit's belly. "What the hell is the matter with—ow!"

Patton had hit Deceit, right on his ass. "Language," Patton said, his voice brooked no argument. "And the rest are for your attitude." Deceit blinked owlishly, Patton's hand pressing firmly against his lower back kept him against the counter, but that wasn't what stopped Deceit from moving. Wait, rest?

Patton's hand cracked down again, the sound of his open palm hitting Deceit's bottom filled the kitchen. Deceit winced but turned his face to hide it against the counter, even though it was uncomfortable on his forehead. "You can't just spank me like a child, I haven't  _done_  anything," Deceit grumbled, definitely not whining. Patton ignored him, his hand steady as he continued spanking Deceit, keeping him bent over the counter.

"When you've learned your lesson, I'll let you go. Understood?" Patton didn't seem to care if he got an answer, and Deceit sure wasn't giving one. He squirmed the more hits landed across his ass, until it actually started to sting. His pants weren't even doing much to lessen the blows. Deceit groaned, fighting not to kick or stomp a leg like an actual child. It wasn't that bad, he could handle it, this was a child's punishment after all!

Eventually, though, it started getting to be too much. Patton was stronger than he looked, easily holding Deceit still and turning his ass red. He never missed a beat, either, timing every hit just right to where Deceit could catch his breath, but not recover from the sting. Soon, tears were stinging Deceit's eyes, which he shut tight. "I haven't learned anything!" he snapped, voice harsh to keep it from cracking. "This is stupid!"

Patton hummed, before he swung his arm harder, making Deceit regret opening his mouth. He turned his face to the side to rest it against the counter now, the cool marble helping his flaming face. Tear tracks marked Deceit's face as he started crying, shoulders shaking as he squirmed even more, but he didn't bother saying anything else.

Not long after, Patton stopped, but he kept his hand on Deceit's back. "Do you understand why I spanked you?" Patton asked, his voice stern.

Deceit nodded, sniffling. "I…I'll  _try_  not to tease the others," he said, hopefully to Patton's liking.

Patton seemed to accept it, because he moved his hand. Deceit straightened, embarrassed and with tears still welling in his eyes, struggling not to reach back and rub the burn out of his bottom. Patton wrapped him in a hug suddenly, making Deceit stiffen. "You did so well, Dee," Patton murmured, rubbing Deceit's back before he let him go. Patton beamed at the still blushing side before he turned on heel, probably off to find the other sides to help make dinner.

Deceit, properly chagrined (and with his heart absolutely fluttering) headed out of the kitchen. In the living room, Logan sat on the recliner, a smirk firmly set on his lips.

God damn it.


End file.
